Save Tonight
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Kagome Tells Sesshomaru demon's arn't alive in her time. He does not belive her. When she goes back to her time she gets the shock of her life. When she goes back the past...she wont even look at Sesshomaru. He knows somethings up...and wants to know what
1. Said To Much

Now that Naraku was gone they had one more problem, Sesshomaru. He was tyring to build his empire and now every time the group came upon him in his quest for power, he and Inuyasha would start. Kagome and the others would sit and watch and take bets on how it would end, they had grown tired of all this but they could not blame Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was the one, who most of the time lashed out first.

This was stupid and Sesshomaru was being extra mean today.

"Stupid half breed!" Sesshomaru held his brother back,

"Shut up Sesshomaru" Inuyasha flipped back gaining distance from his brother.

"I wish for nothing more that to rid myself of you"

"Go ahead and try bastard!" Inuyasha held out his sword in front of him,

"Believe me little brother the first time you pass thought my land you will die" Sesshomaru said as he charge his brother,

"Ha! yeah if you ever get your land!.if I have my way YOU WILL BE DEAD BEFORE THAT HAPPENS" Inuyasha's sword met Sesshomarus.

"Pathatic half breed you and your pathetic human friends, do you really think you can kill this Sesshomaru?"

"I can, and I will" Inuyasha pushed his brother back,

"This Sesshomaru will never die" He stated calmly "The same can not be said for your weak friends"

"Oh Sesshomaru" Came Kagome in a sing-song voice. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stopped and looked at Kagome. "Speak woman" Sesshomaru demanded of her,

"Sesshomaru in my timem, demon don't exist"

It didn't click with him, what was the point? Kagome rolled her eyes and walked up to Sesshomaru then she poked him in the chest "That means, you" Sesshomaru grabbed her finger by time the last word left her mouth. A growl left his lips "You lie miko"

"No I don't"

Sesshomaru could smell no lie "Sesshomaru I know your immortal, but you should not think your immortal" Now Kagome was speaking like him in riddles. Perhaps she had been around him to much. Sesshomaru released her hand without hurting her.

"Your warning and worry is not need miko"

Kagome huffed and turned around "I'm not worried" She said in a low tone under her breath. Sure she would be sad when he died, I mean she would not call him a friend or could she? She had gotten use to seeing him around now and then. "I was telling you Sesshomaru" She said as she waved her hand behind her, waving him off. Sesshomaru looked to his brother before leaving, she had ruined the fighting mood.

That night Inuyasha pouted like a 2 year old, he really wanted beat Sesshomaru but he knew he could not. He took to the trees so that he didn't have to talk to anyone. No one was really in the mood to talk, so Kagome just decide to go home, this afternoon was already forgotten and she was bored.

"Well guys im going to go home, I'll be back after the weekend"

"Ok Kagome" Sango said,

"Have nice stay Lady Kagome" Miroku added,

"Bye Inuyasha" Kagome said standing near his tree,

"Seeya" He said in a huff with crossed arms.

Kagome made it to the well in 15 minutes and was home in seconds. The night air was cool and crisp and good night to sleep with your window open. Kagome took a hot shower ate a sandwich and laid in bed with a good book with her window open.

SORRY ITS SHOT...NEXT CHAP WILL BE SOOO GREAT!


	2. Missing

Kagome shivered as a cold wind blew, waking her, but she was not yet ready to open her eyes. Kagome turned and pulled on her blanket, but it did no good, the cold air rushed in, the wind making a cry with the gust. Kagome sniffed, she knew her nose most be frozen, but it was odd, it was not that cold last night.

Kagome sat up and yawned,

Another wind blew in, her cheer curtains waving in protest "Bur" She rubbed her arm and looked to her window. Kagome sat shocked as she saw small snow flake flutter in "What tha?"

She quickly stood and closed her window, only to find herself more shock. Her whole home was covered in snow, but that was not the only thing, things, were missing.

Her heart raced, something, something was really wrong "Inuyasha" She whispered,

Kagome pulled open her door and ran down the steps of her house, she noted on her way down that things inside where slightly off as well. She didn't bother to throw on shoes, though it might have been a good idea, before running outside into the thick, wet, cold snow.

Her breath could be seen in the cold air, and that said cold air stung her warm lungs, but her legs pressed on even though the cold shocked her feet.

"Inuyasha!" She whispered harsh,

Kagome reached out, to only touch, nothing. It was gone, but how, why, who would do such a thing and when!

"Kagome?" She heard her mother call, she looked back to see her at the door,

"Mama?" She was confused,

"Kagome, come in before you catch cold dear"

Kagome looked back at the space before her "Mama, where, when, I mean-"

Her mother stepped out the house and walked up to her daughter "Kagome, don't you remember? Did you have another bad dream?"

"Bad dream?" Kagome shook her head and glared at her mother "Maybe I am dreaming now, mama, wake me up?"

"Kagome, are you alright?"

Kagome shook her head, no, this was no dream, she had dreams before, she could smell it, feel it, this was real.

"Mom, where is the tree"

"Oh Kagome" Her mother hugged her "Don't you remember, it was cut down years ago, I known it's still hard on you"

Years ago? Kagome looked back at the empty space that once held a tree, that once held a demon boy, but it was no longer there, it was gone.

"Cut, down?" She repeated,

"Yes Kagome, the government called for it"

"Mama, who runs this place"

Her mother stepped back "Kagome, you know very well who runs it"

Kagome shut her eyes "Mom, please, just-

"Lord Sessshomaru Tashio dear, who else"

Kagomes blood froze and it was not because of the snow beneath her feet.


End file.
